Shinji and the Diclonius Dilemma
by KyuubiBala
Summary: Replace Kouta with Shinji, and Lucy does not split into Nyu. Starts before Shinji meeting Asuka, but after the 5th angel has died. It's a first shot at a story, hopefully you'll like it


**KyuubiBala: Hello readers. I really hope you get some enjoyment out of it. Any reviews would be appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Elfen Lied. They belong to their respective companies.**

What is Second Impact, you may ask? Well, it was a really, really huge explosion that killed half the world's population and made sea water levels rise by 3 times the normal amount and turned the world into a perpetual summer.

So much for Mother Nature's love.

In the South Eastern part of Japan, lay a small coastal town called Kamikura.

Kamikura was one of very few places in the world to not have been changed drastically by Second Impact. The only thing that changed was an increase in temperature and less fish to catch.

Of course, this was just a change in the environment. The Kamikura Medical Facility was a brand new facility that suddenly appeared. It's location was on a small island on the outskirts of town.

Most believe this Facility to be a research facility dedicated to either creating new medicine, researching the cause behind Second Impact or even just an eccentric's way of conducting... research.

Like, actual, non-sexual research in the medical field... most of the time.

This medical facility does not focus on curing cancer or curing anything, really. Rather, the building was built for the express purpose of having to research the new breed of humans that have begun to appear before Second Impact.

This new group of humans been given the title "Diclonius." meaning double-sprout. This is mainly due to the horns that protrude from the diclonius' head. Furthermore, these diclonius have distinctive eyes that are either blood red or dark pink, so they're not hard to miss.

Of course, the main reason such a new group of humans have been caterogized as the next step in human evolution is because of a few... psychological tendencies and biological traits.

These are both an overwhelming hatred for all of humanity and invisible, telekinetic arms that come from their back. These arms are called vectors. Mind you, these "vectors," while strange sounding, could tear through military grade titanium like it was wet paper. T

From what the scientists at Kamikura Medical Facility could tell, these 'Diclonius' have a Queen and workers, similar to bees. Just like bees, only the 'Queen' can produce offspring to continue the next generation, hopefully wiping out the human race.

Their "Queen" was currently locked up within the deepest depths of the Medical Facility in order to protect all personnel and to experiment on the Queen for more research to either prevent more diclonius from being born or to create a weapon similar to the diclonius' vectors.

The Queen, nicknamed Lucy, was the first captured and paved the way for the Medical Facility to be built, for any present and future Diclonius that had to be dealt with.

In fact, Lucy was put in the deepest depths of the Medical Facility to ensure that chances of her escape were practically the chances of Gendo loving Shinji, zero percent. Everything about Lucy's prison was made to ensure that her escape would not happen with the best security that money could buy.

Of course, what they didn't realize was they had inadvertently set in motion the most dangerous law of the universe and beyond, Murphy's law.

X-X

"So, what do you think of the EVA pilots, Banzai?"

"To be honest, Kamikaze, I don't really care that their teenagers. In fact, I think that using them is pretty smart. They aren't legal, and they don't have parents, so, NERV essentially owns them as a "parent," meaning that these kids have to follow everything NERV tells them."

"Well, they sort of remind me of the Power Rangers. I mean, think about it. They're children with robots that are color coded and fight off against huge monsters. They belong to a secret organization and save the world. It sounds something like straight out of an anime, but in real life."

"Don't be a dumbass, Kamikaze. Power rangers, really? If you had said anything dumber, I would've shot you. Anyways, have you heard about how the JSSDF decomissioned Hikiyido Industries over the 'Jet Alone Project?' I would have personally loved to have seen that. All that company took was our money. Damn money grubbing bastards. Hey, what about that rumor that the Commander used his own kid to fight? You hear anything about that?"

"That ain't no rumor, Banzai. The Commander used his kid to fight in the attack on Tokyo-3 and he almost died the first time that he went out to fight. Mustn't have been all they thought he was if he nearly died."

"What's the kid's name?"

"Shinji Ikari. That's the kid's name. I saw his profile pic and it's nothing special. Looks like the average Japanese male to me. Kind of a disappointment when compared to those other beauties."

"Kamikaze. Their teenagers and more importantly, jailtime."

"So?"

CREAK* The two men abruptly stopped their conversation to look around the room and pinpoint the source of the sound. This went on for a couple of moments until they stopped searching around the room and looked into the middle of the cavernous room. Within the middle of the cave-like room lay a metallic shroud that was encircled in chains and surrounded by it was a high voltage cage that lay 4 meters away from the shroud or 'coffin' as it was oft referred to. On the cage, there was a sign that read 'Stay away' and 'Bring no items.'

"Hey." Kamikaze whispered in a frightful tone that Banzai could just barely make out in the deafening silence that overtook the room. "Do you think that was… that was Lucy? Or… or was it something else?"

"Do you hear yourself talk sometimes Kamikaze? For someone who likes to think of themselves as smart, you really are a dumbass sometimes."Banzai took this time to head closer to the cage leaving Kamikaze behind him.

Checking over the coffin and cage, Banzai saw there was nothing wrong or out of place with anything, and he just sighed at his friend's perceived phantom fear. Turning to Kamikaze, Banzai brought out his keys and began to jingle them around, whilst whistling, Kamikaze, exasperated with such an attitude, took the keys from Banzai.

"Banzai, don't you see the damn signs? They're there for a reason. Who knows what Lucy could do with them if she were to use the to kill us and escape."

"Oh please Kamikaze. You're blowing the whole thing out of proportion. First, we're not over the line, so we aren't in her range. Second, Lucy is probably asleep, or something. Third, how the fuck could she kill us with keys? With fucking keys?!"

Unbeknownst to both security guards who began to bicker, Lucy overheard everything that they were saying and though she remained largely uncaring, it wasn't until they said one name, that caught her attention, Shinji. Lucy knew, then, she would do everything she could in her power to escape and reunite with her one, true, love.

"We work here as security guards and we both know what kind of damage these girls could do if they were to be released outside in the world. All I'm saying is we have to be more careful and-hey, why's the key shaking?" Kamikaze pointed abruptly as the keys within his hands began to shake rapidly. Startled, Kamikaze let go of the keys, but the keys stayed slammed into Banzai's face, shattering the skull so hard that brain matter and blood instantly flew out of the head. His face was scarred, torn, and bleeding from the impact of the keys as he hit the floor with a resounding thud and died. The noise from Banzai's drop seemed to take Kamikaze out of his shock and he ran towards the door to push both the emergency alarm and the button to escape. If he had looked back, he would've seen the keys that killed Banzai, floating in mid-air, hovering towards Lucy's cage, and opening the cage.

Luckily for him, he didn't look back for any time wasted could be a second too late for him. Once he entered the elevator, the hold to Lucy's prison loosened up enough for the 'Queen' to come out of her tomb and walk towards the elevator with flashing lights and blaring sounds, she knew that she would eventually be reunited with her 'King.'

X-X

As the alarm had sounded and Lucy began her massacre of the guards down below whilst ascending towards the surface, Tachibana, a lovable yet somewhat dim-witted brunette college student had begun her daily trek in the workplace as an assistant to the Chief Director, Kurama.

As Tachibana began her dangerous mission in the medical facility, she encountered the Almighty coffee machine maker and mixed it with the Holy Batch of coffee beans found in Kurama's office. Slowly and carefully, she was able to pour the concoction and then shortly proceeded to ruin what could have been considered the perfect black coffee by pouring in an obscenely amount of sugar and milk that would make a diabetic run for their lives.

Putting the Legendary Hand-Etched mug of the fabled 'MugClub' on the tray, Tachibana shortly began to do a little dance that, oddly enough, included doing the hocus pocus.

'I didn't get a single drop of coffee on the floor, but this was just the office. Now I must bring the coffee to him. Boss Kurama, I will succeed! I WILL SURVIVE! HEY! HEY!' With that thought in mind, Tachibana put hands on either side of the tray that held the coffee and began to wobble out the office.

Every few steps that she took, the coffee would begin to wobble and nearly slipped out of her hand, until she was able to get balanced once more and continued on her trek. Tachibana was able to pass through many corridors and pathways, but, thankfully, she didn't drop any of the coffee on the floor. As she went on, she heard voices, but she was too far away to determine what they were saying.

Suddenly, Tachibana tripped over her own foot when she was trying to eavesdrop on the conversation and lurched forward towards the open corridor. Dropping the tray and mug on the floor, there was the sound of metal and Holy ceramic hitting the floor along with a meaty smack that resounded throughout the corridor. Thankfully, the mug's power to retain any liquid inside it made certain that no coffee could be dropped, but Tachibana knew nothing of that and simply believed she got lucky.

Looking in front of her, she couldn't help but be embarrassed at her klutzy personality, but she was able to save the coffee that Kurama almost never got and she presented it to Kurama as a gift and show of her coffee management.

"Look sir. I did it! There's no coffee on the floor and it's intact!" Tachibana couldn't help but show her pride and exuberance in what she was able to accomplish that her smile looked as if it would break apart from the middle at any given time.

"Lucy, don't do it! She's just an innocent, she doesn't know anything!" Kurama yelled in the direction of Tachibana, however she wasn't the one he was talking to as looked behind her with a face of emotion that most wouldn't have believed him capable of.

Not one to go against her curiosity, she looked behind her and was shocked, and a bit frightened, at seeing a pale and bare woman with a mask that resembled the Oni she used to always hear about as a child. The mysterious woman seemed to just slightly tilt her head towards Tachibana to indicate that she noticed her. Before Tachibana knew what hit her, she felt a slight prick around her neck and if she was someone else, she would've noticed that her expression hadn't changed as her head slowly rose from her neck and turned around to face the squadron and Kurama.

"DAMN IT! OPEN FIRE ON HER!" Kurama's orders fell on deaf ears, but it was unnecessary as the squadron began to shoot Lucy before Kurama could even get out the first word. The sounds of bullets resounded in the corridor and as the bullets let up, one of the soldiers threw a grenade, certain that this explosion at point-blank range would kill Lucy. Smoke eclipsed Lucy as the grenade detonated and the bang threw some of the soldiers back from the force of the explosion.

The smoke began to let up and everyone was cheering at the perceived defeat of Lucy and the vengeance they took for their fallen comrades, all except for one person. Laughter and applause was heard throughout the hallway for the soldiers had believed that for all the facilities warnings against Lucy, she could die just as easily as a human could.

Then, all of sudden, everyone fell silent as the smoke began to clear up and the soldiers couldn't believe what they were seeing in front of them. It revealed to be Lucy in the same state as they found her in the hallway, uninjured and without a speck of dust on her. Surrounding her were the bullets that the squadron had fired upon her and the bullets slowly turned around to face the squadron.

No one could believe that Lucy had survived the explosion and within such a close proximity of it, too. The bullets then shot forward towards the squadron, killing everyone within an instant as their bodies were riddled with bullets. All except one person had survived and that was Chief Director Kurama, but he knew that was alive so that he could see what the facility had wrought upon themselves when they dared to intervene with things they couldn't possibly comprehend.

Walking slowly at Kurama, Lucy passed him and only gave him the briefest glance to see the silent rage that was on his face and the only thing denoting her amusement was a slight smirk on her face.

The emergency exit that led to the outside world was opened and Lucy began to walk towards her freedom. Soon, she reached the door and walked outside to finally meet the one that she held in her heart all these years past.

X-X

Kurama had a backup plan in case Lucy was escaping from the facility, so he was found with a soldier looking out of a window and viewing Lucy walking out near the sea and into civilization. They weren't there to watch Lucy escape, but to shoot Lucy in the head with their most dangerous weapon and last resort, a customized Barrett .50 Cal capable of even piercing tanks.

"Are you absolutely sure that she won't survive this? She can't be let out amongst the populace. Remember she gets out and there would be untold massacres wherever she is." Kurama hurriedly said to the sniper that he had brought along him to take out Lucy. Grinning to Kurama and taking a drag of his cigarette, he merely shrugged.

"Well, whatever that grenade was, it's nothing compared to the power of this baby here. A Barrett .50 Cal that I personally customized and is capable of ripping through tanks. If she doesn't die from this, well it's safe to say you'll need a whole army just to bring that monster down. Now just sit back and watch." Lifting the rifle onto the windowsill and his shoulder to better position the sights, he slowly began to line up the shot with the slow-moving image of Lucy.

Just a few seconds later, he was able to line up the shot and pulled the trigger once he had heard the command of Kurama to "Shoot."

BANG* A loud shot rang through the clearing and just as the sniper was assured of his kill, Lucy had snapped her head towards the shot and just barely brought up the vectors to take the majority of the shot and deflect it, but the bullet still hit home. Lucy's mask began to crack under the assault it went through and as she fell, the mask broke apart only to reveal a small glimpse of an absolute crimson pink.

Falling down in the ocean, her body was quickly out of sight.

Kurama, looking back to the sniper, said, "You're job is done. Good Work."

"Yeah. As long as I'm paid, that's all I care about. Even with all of her freaky powers, she can't survive such a hit, plus she landed in the ocean. She's already as good as dead."

With such assurance from the sniper, Kurama couldn't help but smirk just the slightest at the assessment of Lucy's death. However, no matter how much of an assurance he had, he couldn't rest until he found the body.

Unknown to him, his gut instincts would be correct.


End file.
